


[Cover Art] Hooked On (dangling by a yarn)

by KylieL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Hooked On (Dangling By a Yarn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieL/pseuds/KylieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for extantecstasy's Hooked On (dangling by a yarn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] Hooked On (dangling by a yarn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extantecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extantecstasy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hooked on (dangling by a yarn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579770) by [extantecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extantecstasy/pseuds/extantecstasy). 
  * Inspired by [hooked on (dangling by a yarn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579770) by [extantecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extantecstasy/pseuds/extantecstasy). 



[](http://s1015.photobucket.com/user/kleadbitter/media/E-Covers/hookedonhangingbyayarn.jpg.html)

Hooked On (dangling by a yarn) Cover


End file.
